


A Fine Night

by zemxem



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Choking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, handjobs, leash, literally just a threesome, male reader - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemxem/pseuds/zemxem
Summary: It’s just you and Josiah. That is until you notice another figure watching you.
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, M/M/M - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Fine Night

Lips against lips. Soft, but hungry. One on top of the other. Your hands snaked around Josiah’s neck, pulling him closer as you felt the elder man grinding against you. It was blissful heaven. Sweet love, a secret thing the pair of you had been having for a while now. Something that not even the all knowing Dutch knew about. 

Sinful acts, many would say. Looks of disapproval were sure to come your way if others found out what you were up to, but in moments like this, you couldn’t care less. And neither could Josiah. This man was a man of many talents, and making you fall apart just from a kiss seemed to be one of them. 

You could feel as Josiah’s hands moved to the buttons of your shirt, beginning to undo them one by one but still not breaking the kiss. But when he did, it was just to catch a quick breath before his lips were back on yours again, tongue again tongue, skin against skin. Josiah slowly pulled away as he slid the shirt off of your body, discarding it elsewhere. 

“That’s it, _my dear boy.._ ” Josiah purred. “Oh, you really are a sight, my, oh my..” His voice was deep. Deeper than usual as his head moved down to your neck, leaving soft little kisses here and there before those kisses turned into little nibbles. 

But that’s when you realised it. Another presence, just by the entrance of your tent. “J-Josiah-“ You gasped, hand coming up to his head to pull him back. 

“No, no, keep goin’. By all means.” The figure by the entrance responded. Dutch. The leader had just stumbled in to speak to you, to tell you about a new lead he wanted you to look into, when he found such a pretty sight. One that he certainly didn’t expect to see. One that made him want in on this too. 

And Josiah complied. He stopped for no one, continuing to mark you up, whispering dirty little things into your ear when you heard Dutch’s footsteps approaching. Josiah pulled away, both him and Dutch sharing a glance with each other. A silent agreement of permission. 

“How about we take you together, y/n, hm?” Dutch’s hands came to your throat, fingers lightly running along the marks before gliding down to your chest. “Gonna make you feel so good..” 

Your eyes shifted up to Josiah, wanting to know how he felt about the idea but your partner seemed all too up for it, so you complied. With a simple nod of your head, you granted the pair permission to do as they pleased. 

You could feel as Dutch’s hands glided down to your hardened cock, fingers tracing over the outline through your pants. A shiver ran down your spine, biting your lip in anticipation as you awaited what was to come. You never thought that you’d end up doing such sinful acts with one man, but two? What a treat indeed. Two beautiful men. 

Then you could hear the sloppy sounds of kisses, eyes drifting up to see your lover and Dutch, lips pressed together and tongues fighting with one another. Two dominant men fighting for dominance, the sight causing your cheeks to flush red. All the while Dutch’s hand was palming over your crotch before slipping under your pants. 

You could feel as his long, slender fingers wrapped around your aching member, a gasp leaving your lips from the feeling. And then Josiah pulled away from Dutch with a delighted hum, craving your touch again already. The Brit’s tongue was against the soft bud of your nipple, sucking and giving a soft bite as Dutch gave minimal pleasure with his slow, languid strokes. Teasing. Waiting for you to beg for it. 

Josiah chuckled at your sweet reaction, lips on yours. Any sounds you made from the pleasure of Dutch’s slow, languid strokes were muffled. But then he pulled away. His hands tugged down your pants and underwear, exposing you completely. 

“Mm, that’s it.. Oh, yes..” He practically growled, hand back on you and moving at a quicker pace than before. Stroking and tugging at your cock in the best ways, moan after moan coming from you. You were finally getting what you wanted, panting as Josiah pulled away from your kiss, taking a glance at how your cheeks were flushed red with the heat of the situation from what Dutch was doing to you. You never realised just how good Dutch could feel. This was a rare treat. 

You could feel yourself growing closer and closer to your orgasm as the pleasure felt more intense. A pooling feeling arising in your stomach, bringing you close to that feeling of sweet bliss as it began to wash over you. “D-Dutch, I-“ You tried to speak, but then it stopped. Immediately you whimpered in protest. 

Dutch loved the way your face contorted as he pulled his hand away the second he heard your words, a devilish grin on his face as he stared down at you. Watching as you squirmed, searched for any form of friction, something for a release. You could tell that Dutch loved every second of it. Loved seeing you like this, to wreck you. “Later, sweetheart.. _Be patient._ ” 

You became distracted when the sight of red caught your eye. Josiah has been rummaging through his drawers as Dutch played with you, and when you looked over to see what Josiah possessed, you notice a collar in Josiah’s hand, a matching leash attached to it. One that had only been used on a few occasions, and now your lover was ready to show you off to Dutch too. To show him just how good you could be. 

Dutch noticed the collar too, looking up as a smirk spread across his lips. Oh, this was quite the addition to your already perfect body. Josiah placed the collar around your neck, the red complimenting the colour of your skin. “Get up. I want you on your hands and knees.” He commanded, and as usual, you were quick to comply. 

You were presented on display for the both of them to use. To devour. Josiah mover behind you, his hands cupping your cheeks, spreading them to reveal your pretty pink hole to himself. 

Meanwhile Dutch was in front of you, reaching out a hand and running his fingers through your now messy strands of hair. 

You could hear the sound of a belt buckle behind you as Josiah dropped his pants, pressing his crotch to your ass as his hand ran along your back. Then his hand came around, two fingers pressing at your lips. “Suck..” He ordered, voice low and you parted your lips to take his fingers into your mouth. 

You used your tongue, swirling around them and when Josiah felt like you were ready, he removed his fingers and pressed them to your entrance, making their way inside. You gasped at the intrusion, it having been so long since the last time you’d managed to gain this kind of treatment. 

Josiah worked you open, fingers beginning to set a faster pace that drawled more of those sweet sounds out of you. Oh, he loved them. Every single whimper and moan drove him crazy, causing him to move his fingers quicker to milk more out of you. Preparing you for something much bigger.

Dutch, who was stood in front of you, dropped his own pants down to his ankles, taking his cock in his hand and giving himself a few, loose strokes. You could feel as Dutch’s cock pressed to your lips, tapping it lightly in a silent demand for you to open up. And you did.

As obedient as you were, your lips parted to take him into your mouth. Dutch pushed his way past your glimmering, plump lips, sliding in and groaning at the warmth. He had thought about what it would be like to take you in the past. He’d see you on guard duty, watching as you stood there alert with a repeater in hand. He’d watch as you washed your face in the barrel of water, admiring the way your skin would shine and your hair would stick to your forehead. And now he had you. 

“Oh, my sweet boy..” Josiah’s voice was just a whisper as he spoke up again, admiring your slowly breaking form as Dutch began to fuck your mouth. “You really are a sight, aren’t you? Think you’re ready to take something bigger?” 

You hummed in response, desperate to feel him inside of you. Desperate to please the two men before you. The hum sent mild vibrations down Dutch’s cock, causing the man’s fingers to run through your hair and grip onto the locks, but he didn’t pull. Not yet. It wasn’t long after that your eyes widened in pleasure as Josiah’s cock entered you, all the way in until he bottomed out. As you gasped at the stretching, Josiah left you no time to adjust. Oh, no, he wanted you. Wanted to take you then and there, so he would. With a harsh snap of his hips, he thrusted into you. “You’re so tight.. Oh, fuck..” 

Josiah and Dutch both had set steady rhythms, fucking both of your holes. Grunts and moans could be heard, movements harsh. Josiah pounded into your, hand reaching for the leash attached to the collar around your neck and he wrapped it around his hand, pulling at the collar and choking you. You knew that Josiah loved to wreck you like this, and judging from the way Dutch was now tugging and pulling at your hair to keep your head in place as he choked you on his cock, it seemed that he liked to as well. 

Both men were chasing their releases, Josiah slamming into your prostate harsh. Fast. With no mercy at all. Whilst Dutch groaned in pleasure, hitting the back of your throat with each thrust. “That’s it, son, take it.. Fucking take it..” Dutch growled, head leaning back as another moan left his lips. 

As for you, well, you were a mess. Moaning around Dutch’s cock whilst Josiah pounded into you, tears forming in your eyes. It all just felt too good. Your hair was disheveled, sweat running down your body and just when you didn’t think it could get any better, you felt your lover’s hand wrap around your already sensitive cock. You practically screamed in pleasure, sounds muffled by the cock in your mouth as Josiah stroked your cock in time with his thrusts. 

You could feel yourself growing closer and closer by the second, this feeling more powerful than the previously denied one. Your orgasm washed over you like a rapid river, cum landing on your abdomen. Absolute sweet bliss, causing you to see stars as you lost yourself in the pleasure. But they didn’t stop. Josiah’s thrusts continued, hand still stroking your cock which caused you to squirm. “Don’t think for a second I’m done with you yet, my boy..” 

In response, Josiah gave a harsh tug of your collar, thrusts growing just slightly harsher, needing to cum. Needing to release himself inside of you. And soon enough he did. Thrusts becoming just slightly sloppier, lazier, as he rode out his orgasm, moaning as he did so. He pulled out of you with a plop, Dutch following shortly after Josiah. 

Dutch came into your mouth, hand gripping your hair harshly as he slowly pulled out. “Swallow it.” He panted, watching as you swallowed what is in your mouth. A salty but sweet taste. 

Josiah released his hold on the leash and Dutch took a step back, dressing himself as you collapsed down onto the bed. You were exhausted, worn out from what they’d done to you. Your body went limp, drenched in your own cum, sweat and tears. 

Dutch left as suddenly as he entered. Fully dressed, and with a slight spread of his arms and a polite nod. “Gentlemen.” He said in goodbyes, leaving Josiah to tend to you. He’d had his fun, and now there were other matters to attend to. 

Josiah remained by your side, cleaning you up and making sure you were comfortable in bed. “You were so good, my love..” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, fingers stroking your hair gently as he lay down beside you. 

“Maybe the three of us should do that again sometime?”


End file.
